Story:Conquest/Petrus Caecili
Bio Petrus was born three minutes after his twin brother, Savlos, a fact which would haunt the first two decades of his life. As Savlos was a sickly, ill child, whom no one expected to live long, Petrus was raised as the third son of the family in his duties - destined to be a lawyer to support his elder brothers' trading empire. As the Caecilis were one of the wealthiest merchant families in Kjdoriah, they were able to provide Petrus with the best legal education money and copious favours could buy. Thus, the impromptu third son was steeped in law from his earliest days, whilst his twin brother languished in a sickbed. On the twins' twelfth birthday, their father finally managed to procure aid from the head priest of the Order of Healers. With the aid of several of the greatest Healers in the Order, they succeeded in healing Savlos from his ailments fully, allowing him to live the life he had always dreamt of. Petrus was filled with joy at his twin's recovery, but his joy was soon blackened with bitterness. Now healed, Savlos was able to fulfil his duties as the third son. Petrus was shunted into the role of the fourth - the son given to God, to be a priest of Dyodeka. Petrus entered the Church with ambivalent feelings. He was far older than most of the new novices, and though he was bright enough to quickly learn the rules of the Church, they were so different to the laws of the merchant world that he had grown up with and loved. Gone were his books, his personal scribing supplies, his room and its little library. Now Petrus shared a bare cell with other novices, and all he used was owned communally. The Church had saved his brother's life, yet it had also taken away his own future. Try as he might (for Petrus was always obedient and loved to please others), he was never able to summon up the intensity of faith that his best friends Emile and Osric shared. Finally, at the age of 21, he discovered his calling in the Order of Law. In the laws of God and the Church, Petrus found a structure he could believe in and devote his life to. The charismatic young man quickly rose through the ranks of Law. In the present time, he is one of the highest ranking Confessors of Law, and is a member of their ruling council. Personality Petrus is a natural politician. He understand people innately, and is adept at manipulating both individuals and crowds. These skills and his formidable intelligence he puts to use in the name of the Church's Law - a concept that he adheres to above any other, with a devotion that even the other Confessors of Law marvel at. As a young man, despite his obedience to the rules, he had a great love of fun and sense of humour. This is somewhat tempered in his middle-age, yet Petrus has never lost the mischief-maker's sense of the daring and dramatic. Appearance Age: 52 Astrological sign: Pisces Appearance: Petrus is a short man, with olive skin and medium-brown hair and eyes. His hair is free of grey, making him look younger than his age. There is a quickness to his movements, as if he is always about to dart off. He wears the grey habit and cloak of the Order of Law.